Ne meurs pas
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Une bataille, encore, on y revenait toujours. A chaque fois un gros méchant, à chaque fois plus puissant, à chaque fois en chier, à chaque fois être sur le point de crever...


**Ne meurs pas**

Par Maria Ferrari

—

Les personnages et l'univers de _Dragon Ball_ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.

Base : Le manga (sauf la partie dix ans plus tard tout à la fin dont je n'ai pas tenu compte).

—

C'était une de ces journées comme les autres dans le monde de Sangoku, une de celles où apparaissait un monstre imbattable et invincible, une de celles où chacun risquait de mourir à chaque instant et la Terre de disparaître dans une flamboyante explosion.

La routine.

Comment s'appelait-il au juste celui-là déjà ? Avait-il seulement daigné donner son nom ? Il n'était pas très bavard ; dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait aussi le mérite de ne pas avoir une apparence ridicule et trompeuse comme cela avait été le cas pour Boo.

Un méchant tout rose aux allures de guimauve, c'est déroutant.

En parlant de lui, Boo – le gentil – se montrait d'une aide secourable… bien qu'insuffisante. Sangoku avait peut-être bien fait de le laisser en vie. C'était sa grande spécialité ça : laisser en vie ses ennemis et s'en faire ses alliés. Ça lui réussissait… pas toujours : il avait voulu épargner Freezer et ça aurait pu très mal tourner. Il avait cependant connu de belles victoires avec cette méthode.

Végéta en était le symbole.

Il était là, aujourd'hui, à ses côtés, comme il l'avait été face à Boo – il avait été si précieux ce jour-là ! –, il y avait aussi Piccolo, toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Sangohan n'était pas venu ; il était rouillé, il ne s'entraînait pas suffisamment, il viendrait s'il n'y avait pas d'autres recours. Trunks et Sangoten mettaient une belle ardeur au combat, ils étaient encore un peu jeunes, ils avaient cependant prouvé leur savoir-faire contre Boo… même s'ils avaient été très brouillons ; et puis Sangohan avait dû se battre au même âge, alors…

Krilin était là lui aussi, se sentant un peu impuissant, comme cela avait été si souvent le cas dernièrement, mais toujours prêt à donner un coup de main. C18 l'accompagnait, plus efficace que lui, participant réellement au combat pour sa part.

Sangoku reprenait son souffle, il avait mal partout, peut-être une ou deux côtes cassées. Un moindre mal, il avait connu bien pire. Les autres n'étaient guère dans un meilleur état ; Végéta surtout avait beaucoup souffert, cela paraissait difficile pour lui de laisser son fils et Sangoten se battre contre ce monstre à leur âge – il n'avait pas été là pour s'y opposer contre Boo – et il se dressait souvent entre eux et leur adversaire. Encore plus difficile pour lui d'avaler le besoin d'être aussi nombreux à se battre en même temps ; ce n'était pas fairplay, encore moins glorieux. Cela offensait son âme profondément Saiyenne.

Cela étant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix.

Et même ainsi, ils avaient du mal.

Sangoku regarda autour de lui : Piccolo, Krilin et C18 n'étaient pas de taille. Gotrenk se défendait bien, tout comme Boo, mais c'était insuffisant. Quant à Végéta, il avait déjà beaucoup donné durant ce combat, de belles actions, pas décisives certes, mais puissantes et bien menées.

Elles avaient affaibli l'ennemi.

Pas autant qu'elles avaient affaibli Végéta.

Il se retrouvait à présent en position délicate, blessé, à court d'énergie, ne tenant debout que par la seule force de sa volonté. S'il se prenait encore une quelconque attaque, c'en était fini de lui.

C'était hors de question.

C'était donc à lui, Sangoku, que revenait la lourde et délicate tâche d'achever le grand méchant – il n'en fallait plus beaucoup, lui aussi avait souffert durant le combat, même s'il restait redoutable –, Boo, Piccolo et Gotrenk n'étaient pas suffisamment fort pour cela.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi toujours lui ?

~oOo~

Le ciel bleu, vide ; une masse sombre, pointue, des cheveux, noirs, ceux de Végéta ; son visage, angoissé.

« Carot ? Carot ? Hé ! »

Mal partout. Incapable de bouger.

« Papa, Krilin est parti te chercher des haricots magiques.

— T'as réussi à l'avoir, mais il t'a salement amoché ! »

Sangoten. Trunks. Plus là. Des pas qui s'éloignaient. Ce qu'il avait ne paraissait pas grave à leurs yeux, et tout s'arrangeait toujours, les haricots magiques, les Dragon Ball… pourquoi s'en faire ? A nouveau le visage de Végéta. Tiens, ce serait pas son bras en dessous de sa nuque ? Lui, il avait l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te mettre devant moi ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin !

— 'fallait bien. 't'aurait tué.

— T'as vu dans quel état t'es à cause de ce geste stupide ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

Sa fierté toujours… comme un masque : il était inquiet pour lui, et il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

C'était mignon.

« Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit dans tes bras. »

Ça, c'était une foutue belle phrase et il était rudement content de l'avoir sortie, bien articulée et tout ; il était méritant dans des conditions pareilles, avec la bouche pâteuse et le cerveau brumeux. Végéta paraissait moins heureux que lui.

« Mourir ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout Krilin ! Pourquoi il a pas été les chercher avant cet imbécile ? Il servait à rien de toute façon !

— Mourir dans tes bras, je pouvais pas rêver mieux. »

Moins bien tournée que la précédente, mais ça enfonçait le clou – Végéta avait pas paru relever la partie la plus importante de sa précédente tirade, c'était dommage – ; y avait quand même un fond de vérité : il se sentait pas très bien.

« Dans mes bras ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça _maintenant _? Oh, c'est pas vrai… pauvre abruti !… tu vas pas crever, tu… tu peux pas me faire ça ! Ne… _Ne meurs pas !_ »

Il était au bord des larmes ? Pas qu'au bord même, ça coulait ! Mince alors. Il en demandait pas tant.

« Me voilà ! »

Krilin. Haricot. Mâcher – vache ! Putain c'est dur quand on est dans cet état !

Guéri.

Il se leva d'une pirouette, s'étira.

« Ah ! Ça fait du bien, je me sens mieux ! Dis donc Végéta, t'as vraiment cru que j'allais crever ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un grand sourire plein de dents en se tournant vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.

L'intéressé resta coi quelques secondes, puis réagit de la seule façon possible : il lui flanqua un direct à l'estomac avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide, les poings serrés, laissant un Sangoku plié en deux, la respiration coupée.

Il ne l'avait pas volé.

—Fin—


End file.
